The present invention relates to a vehicle air-conditioning control apparatus configured to be used in a vehicle with a so-called idling stop function that stops an engine of the vehicle at the time of idling.
Recently, vehicles having an idling stop function that stops the engine of the vehicle at the time of idling for improving fuel efficiency are in practical use. In the vehicles having such an idling stop function, if the vehicle comes to a stop, the engine also comes to a stop, and hence a compressor driven by the engine comes to a stop, whereby a vehicle air-conditioning apparatus also comes to a stop. During a cooling operation, for example, if the engine comes to a stop, the cooling operation also comes to a stop. Hence the temperature in the vehicle cabin rises, which gives the driver or the passengers a feeling of discomfort.
In order to avoid the above circumstance, a vehicle air-conditioning control apparatus has been proposed which includes a second compressor driven by a battery, and is configured to continue the cooling operation by driving the second compressor with a motor at the time of engine stop (see JP-A-2003-080937). However, according to the air-conditioning control apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2003-080937, the second compressor, which is not driven by the engine, is required. As a result, the configuration of the air-conditioning apparatus becomes complicated, and hence a capability of mounting the air-conditioning apparatus on vehicles is more difficult. In addition, because electric power is needed to drive the second compressor, a problem of increasing power consumption may occur.